


A Favor

by FKAErinElric



Series: Three men and a car [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, M/M, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Cas has a favor to ask of Dean





	A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at some point in season 8

 

            Dean let out a small yawn. He reached into the fridge to get a beer. It had been a long day. He and Sam were working another case, what was supposed to be an easy case. Things were never what they were supposed to be. He selected his beer and shut the fridge and noticed someone standing there. He reached for his gun and let out a startled shout.

            “Hello Dean.” Cas said in his usual flat voice.

            “Son of a bitch Cas!” Dean shouted. He put the gun away and up capped his beer. “What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?”

            Cas squinted his eyes in thought. “To make a sound the next time I suddenly arrive. However Dean you seen me before I had a chance to make a sound. Also I worried I would startle you more if I did.”

            Dean let out a long suffering sigh. He liked the angel he really did, he was a great friend, he’s best friend even. He would lay his life down for this man well angel but sometimes, sometimes he annoyed him. “So what’s the occasion Cas?” He drank his beer. “I figure this isn’t a social call.”

            He grimaced and looked down at the floor. “I ugh… need a favor… it’s kind of hard to ask.” He rubbed his arm as if he was nervous. What in the world was Cas going to ask him that was making him nervous?

            “What is it Cas?” Dean asked point blank. He wasn’t in the mood to dance around the subject. Plus after purgatory as far as Dean was concerned no request was too big as long as he helped out his friend. He still felt like he owed him something, especially since he was a dick to him at the mental hospital when he was crazy. There was a pause and Dean said. “Cas you can ask me anything okay buddy.”

            Cas slowly looked up at him. Blue eyes wide and focused on him. “Now Dean it’s a big favor… I feel bad asking but I have no one else to turn to.” He rubbed his hands together. “You’re the only one that can help.”

            Dean now felt nervous. “What is it Cas?” He reached out and laid his hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Cas what is it?”

            He swallowed hard and asked. “I need, I need you to,” He broke eye contact and let out the heaviest most dramatic sigh Dean had ever heard in his life. “Groom my wings.”

            Dean blinked. Did he hear that right? “You need me to what you’re what?”

            Cas rolled his eyes and it reminded Dean of a dramatic teenager. Geez was Cas having angel PMS or something. “Groom my wings Dean. I need you to groom my wings.”

            “Ugh how Cas? I can’t see them.” As soon as he said that Cas started to undress. “Whoa, whoa man what the hell are you doing?” He demanded.

            Cas had his trench coat in his hands and folded it over. “Taking off my clothes.” He stated as it was something normal to do in front of a friend.

            “Why?” He asked panic rose in his voice.

            His face was that of annoyance. “Do you expect me to ruin my clothes? I have to take off my clothes to bring out my wings.”

            Dean blinked a few times. “H-how much clothes are you ugh taking off there buddy?” He asked he felt heat rise to his face as Cas started to take off his suit jacket.

            “Is this making you uncomfortable Dean?” He undid his tie. “You already have seen me naked before.” Cas said in reference to the bee incident. An incident that was probably burned in Dean’s mind for all eternity. Took him a long time to be able to look at Cas and not think of that. “I’m leaving my pants on I hope you don’t mind.”

            “I didn’t even agree to help Cas,” Dean started and shook his head. “And I hope you planned on keeping your pants on.”

            Cas sighed again as he worked on unbuttoning his top. “Please Dean, you have to. It’s getting hard to fly now I can’t go for much longer without it being done.” He looked deep into his eyes and Dean felt his heart skip a beat. “Please Dean; it’s been like this for almost a year now. It has to be done you’re the only one I can turn to. I’m not returning to heaven.”

            “A year? Why didn’t you ask sooner?”

            “Well I was trying to open purgatory with Crowley and fighting a war, after that I did ask Meg but she was afraid to touch my wings, and well we were in purgatory and I thought asking for you to groom my wings was inappropriate while we were running for our lives.”

            Dean sighed. “Fine Cas I’ll do it okay.” He patted his shoulder again. “If its bothering you I’ll help you okay.”

            “Thank you Dean.” He nodded and continued taking his shirt off. The dress shirt was gone and laid on the back of the chair.

            “So how are we going to do this?”

            “I think,” He pulled his undershirt over his head. Geez how much clothes did Cas wear anyways? His bare chest was now revealed and Dean tried not to stare. “I shall lie on the bed, and then you can pull up a chair and work on them.” Undershirt was tossed with the other clothes. He rolled his shoulders.

            “But I can’t see them,” As soon as Dean said it there was a whoosh in air and boom black wings were behind Cas. “Wow.” Dean said he couldn’t help it the wings were beautiful. He had only seen the shadows before but the real thing the real deal was amazing. “That’s awesome.” He stated.

            “Thank you.” Cas blushed and his wings folded in on his body and covered his chest. “I was afraid that they would scare you.” He walked over to the bed and laid down stomach first his wings spread out behind him and even touched the floor with the tips of them.

            “Nah, I faced down monsters, survived purgatory, and been to hell it would take a lot for you to scare me.” He grabbed a nearby chair that didn’t contain the top half of Cas’s clothes and sat beside the bed. “Alright… what do I do?”

            He noticed Cas blush again. “Okay… I need you to run your fingers through the feathers and straighten out them out, and remove the old ones.”

            Dean stared at the massive wings. He reckoned that Cas probably couldn’t reach the back of his wings. He started to reach out and wondered what they felt like then stopped. “This uh, listen my hand won’t melt off will it?”

            “No when I bring them out they conform to the world they are in, they will not hurt you Dean they are just normal wings here.”

            Dean gave a nod and reached up and laid his hand in the wings. The feathers were silky and soft, oh it was nice. Dean smiled to himself it was soothing to the touch like a warm hug.

            “Dean,” Cas said and snapped Dean out of his thoughts. “You okay?”

            “Yeah ugh, you okay?” He asked. He worked his hand through the feathers. He smoothed the feathers he felt a few that was stiff. “This one is stiff.”

            “That one needs to come out.” He spoke almost breathless. He face was really red now.

            Dean paused his hand stuck on the feather. “Cas uh…” He felt a little weird now.

            “Yes?” He asked but he’s voice was muffled by the pillow.

            “Is this uh, you know is this…” Dean felt flustered he wasn’t sure how to word the question.

            Cas looked up at him from the pillow. He’s face wasn’t as red now he gave him the usual confused Cas face. “What Dean?”

            “I got to ask man is this turning you on or something?”

            He blinked and tilted his head. “Turning me on? What do you mean?”

            Dean frowned. Oh great Cas didn’t understand. “Dude… come on don’t…” He shook his head. “Are you getting aroused by this? Is that why you had such a hard time asking me to help?”

            “No Dean.” He shook his head. “It just feels really good and soothing that’s all. This is the first time I’ve had a non-angel do it… they are usually… efficient.”

            “Am I doing it wrong?”

            “No you’re doing it pretty good.” He blushed again.

            Dean decided not to press the issue further. As long as Cas didn’t have plans to throw him on the bed and go to town on him he would fix his wings. He worked out the stiff feather and found another stiff one and gave it a yank.

            “Ouch!” Cas yelped the wing jerked up and thumped Dean on the side.

            “Oh sorry. Thought that would be easier.”

            “I am not a chicken that you are about to cook. Do not pluck me.”

            “Sorry man.” He eased his fingers through again. Most of the feathers popped off easy. He smoothed them down and assessed that the wing was in good shape. “Okay this one is done.”

            “Not yet. Up around the top of my wing near my back is an oil gland. I need you to work in some oil in my wings.”

            Dean blinked again. “Now I’m rubbing oil on them?” He reached up to the gland. “Oh man this feels dirty.”

            Cas shot a glance over his shoulder at him. “What’s with you turning this into something sexual?”

            He chuckled and he rubbed the gland and felt his hand get slick with oil. “I’m sorry man it’s just a little weird.” He had the oil on his hands and he rubbed the wing down. He felt like a massage therapist.

            “It’s only as weird as you make it.” Cas said. He stretched out the wing. “Much better thank you.”

            “Want me to start on the next one?” He noticed the content smile on Cas’s face. He felt his heart swell he was happy to see Cas so happy.

            “Yes please.” He said his voice was even softer now.

            Dean moved over to the other side of the bed and dragged the chair along. He plopped down in the chair. This wing was in worse shape than the other. “What happened here?”

            “My trips to Hell were not easy on my wings.”

            “I’m sorry.” He felt a flash of guilt washed over him. He worked his fingers in and the clumps of feathers fell out with ease. “So Cas how do you usually get this done?”

            Cas raised his head off the pillow. He blinked a few times and said. “In heaven there are angels that do it for a living. Like a salon for humans or a spa.”

            Dean laughed. “So you guys got salon people for your wings?” He smiled to himself. “This is a spa day for you then?”

            Cas nodded. “While it is necessary for me so my wings can still function I am ashamed to admit that I do enjoy it.”

            “And here I thought you just liked me touching them.” Dean teased as he got the last clump of feathers out. He made his way to the oil gland.

            “I do Dean.” Cas mumbled into the pillow

            Dean tilted his head as he gathered up some oil in hands. He was going to leave that alone as long as Cas enjoyed it. He slicked the oil along the wings and watched Cas’s every growing smile. Once he finished he patted Cas on the back. “Got it done, you good buddy.”

            Cas looked up at him. “Thank you so much Dean.” He rolled over on his back his face was that of happiness. “Sadly I need the front of them done too.”

            “Okay Cas.” Dean realized he wasn’t too bothered by this. He realized though this was very intimate. He looked down as Cas whose eyes were now half closed and if Dean didn’t know better he would think the other man was about to go to sleep. He ran his hands though the front of the wings and studied Cas’s face the whole time. He smiled to himself this little intimate moment between them was touching. He started to see why Cas was embarrassed to ask for help this was a personal matter. “So why did you ask me to fix your wings?” He asked he finished up the wing and went over to the other one.

            “If we can’t get them done in heaven then we ask someone close to us. Like someone in our garrison.”

            Dean nodded and worked his hand into the first wing. The image of the angels fixing each other’s wings like monkeys popped into his head. “Okay Cas I understand.” The two of them were close and the time in purgatory made them closer. He felt a warm sensation as he thought about how Cas would hold him close to keep him warm when he needed to sleep in purgatory. He finished the wing and looked down at Cas who had his eyes closed now. “Well since it’s your spa day I would ask if you wanted water with cucumber but I don’t have any. How about a beer?”

            “A beer sounds good.” He sat up in the bed. He extended his wings and stretched them. “Thank you again Dean.” He said as he took the beer from Dean.

            “You are welcome.” He sat in the chair beside him and looked at the wings. “They feel better?”

            He nodded. “Yes.” He uncapped his beer. “I really appreciate the spa treatment. I know it was… uncomfortable to you.”

            Dean looked into his eyes and gave a smile. “Yeah but I was glad to help.” He sipped his beer that he didn’t finish from earlier. “And if you need it done again I’ll gladly help.”

            Cas gave a small smirk. “So you will spoil me?” He asked in a teasing tone. He sat the beer down and walked over to the chair with his clothes on it. He picked up his under shirt and slipped it on.

            “If that’s what you want to call it then sure.”

            Cas picked up his dress shirt then looked at him. “Well maybe I can do something for you like give you a massage or something. Humans like that don’t they? Or is that something that’s reserved for partners.”

            Dean felt a brief blush creep up on him. “No I mean you can do it.” He couldn’t recall the last massage he had gotten if ever. He’s eyes fell to Cas’s hands, he wagered he would be good at giving massages.

            Cas nodded and started to button his shirt. “It is something that is considered intimate. I believe it’s a form of foreplay.” He stated the fact unblinking like he was talking about the weather.

            “Why are turning it into something sexual?” He asked and about that time the door to the motel room opened and Sam stepped in.

            Sam took in Cas then looked at Dean. He blushed and stammered. “Is this a bad time should I, uh should I come back I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

            “It’s fine Sam.” Cas said as he buttoned the last button. He picked up his tie and looped it around and tied it. “I was just explaining to Dean how a massage to humans can be foreplay. I offered him a massage I wanted to make sure I cleared the air first.”

            Sam looked confused then looked at Dean then Cas then back at Dean. “The hell did I miss?” Cas picked up his suit jacket. “And why are you getting dressed?” Sam asked.

            Cas didn’t answer him. He picked up his trench coat and said. “Thanks again for the relief.” He vanished with a flap of wings. Dean figured he went to stretch them out.

            Sam blinked. “What did he mean by relief? What were you doing? Why was he getting dressed?” He looked around the room and spotted the rumpled bed. “Where you two…” He looked at Dean and blushed and swallowed hard. “Were you guys having... you know… sex?”

            “What! No man!” Dean shouted. He got up and put the chair back under the table it came from. “He asked me to fix his wings that’s all.”

            Sam raised an eye brow. “Oh?” He went to the fridge and got himself a beer. “Is that was he offered a massage?”

            Dean nodded. “Yeah said that since I did his wings he’d give me a massage.”

            “Seemed uh… why on Earth did he bring up foreplay though?”

            Dean shrugged. “I don’t know he’s Cas he’s weird. Maybe he’s still working off the crazy still.” Dean then explained the process with the wing thing as him and Sam shared some drinks. Sam continued to tease him about him and Cas’s weird conversation. Dean didn’t let it bother him at least he knew he had helped out the angel and hell at some point the angel was going to return the favor, and well Dean wasn’t going to openly admit it but it was something he was going to look forward to.


End file.
